clawort_animations_sfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Scout is one of Clawort's favourite Team Fortress 2 classes. He was originally designed by Valve , creator of TF2. He played many roles in Clawort's SFM animations. Appearance Basically, Scout's appearance depends on his team colour. Red Scout wears a red short-sleeved shirt and orange headphones while Blu Scout wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and yellow headphones. Each team colour wears a brown baseball cap, brown pants with a brown belt with a grey buckle, a silver necklace with dogtags, white long socks and brown shoes with vertical white stripes at the bottom of each shoe. Scout also carries a brown bag on his back and often wears white bandages around both of his hands. He has brown short hair and a fine skin colour. His eyes are a bluish colour. In The Animations Scout first appeared in Clawort's SFM animations in "Showtime" as the main scurity guard of Ultimate Custom Night. Eventually, he spots a Freddle going out of the side of Nightmare BB. He shines the flashlight on him but however, the Freddle puts on some shades to protect himself from the flashlight's brightness, also surprising and teasing Scout in the act. What's worse is that when Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl came into the room, the Freddle held up a polaroid of Scout naked in the shower (it is unknown how he managed to take it though) and the two balloon children started laughing. Annoyed, Scout picks up Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl and throws them out of the office. But not that long later, Rockstar Chica appears at the door. Luckily, the sign was close to the door where Rockstar Chica was and she left immediately. Scout laughed in victory, but however, soon noticed that he forgot about Funtime Foxy's showtime as he felt a tap on his shoulder from the pink and white animatronic fox. Funtime Foxy then jumpscares him. After a while, Scout respawns again, surprised of what just happened. He then appeared in the animation "Please Deposit Five Coins", where once again he was the security guard of the Ultimate Custom Night. He then notices the Freddle in the forward vent with the polaroid he had in the previous animation in his mouth. Scout then starts to get mad, as also, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl come through that same vent. An angry Scout then gets up out of his position, but then gets anxious when Rockstar Freddy actives and starts demanding five coins. However, Scout didn't have enough to pay the huge animatronic bear, so he refused. Then, Rockstar Freddy demanded again, this time angrier, but Scout shook his head. After that, the two started arguing, and eventually, the argument ended up with Rockstar Freddy biting Scout's frontal lobe off. Later on in the animation, Scout was seen in the Oberhart Hospital in a coma. It is soon revealed that he had survived Rockstar Freddy's attack as he got up and complained about the incident. Scout then appeared as the Ultimate Custom Night security guard in the animation "Fredbear X Lolbit", where he was first seen checking on the animatronics, but soon sees Fredbear in the cameras and gets a bit aggitated. But when he checked again, Fredbear was gone from the camera. Scout soon got a surprise as he saw Fredbear standing straight in front of him. The huge animatronic bear stares at Scout for a few seconds before he walks out of the room. Scout also managed to stop Ennard's attack later on. During the prom scene, Scout's voice can be heard alongside the laughing after Fredbear tripped while trying to dance with Lolbit. Two Scouts appeared in the animation "Lolbit's New Job", where one was delievering the newspaper on a bicycle and the other was being victim to the household electronics that Fredbear was throwing in frustration. Scout soon appeared alongside Medic in the animation "Fredbit Family Halloween", where Fredbear and Lolbit asked the two if they had seen their triplets. But Scout and Medic say that they haven't seen them. He also appeared as a background character in "The Fredbit Family Go Bowling". Relationships Scout's Mom Scout and his mother have such a close mother and son relationship. Scout's mother raised Scout for many years while he was growing up and she even helped him. That's what mothers are for afterall. Spy TF2 fans presume that Spy is Scout's father. Clawort is one of them as when he includes Scout's mom in any animation, as a background character or not, Spy is often with her. Clawort also ships Spy with Scout's mom, supporting the fan theory. Medic Clawort ships Scout with Medic for a specific reason that he cannot get his finger on to fans. Though the ship was rarely seen in his animations as of yet, the ship was still shown on his Deviantart. Clawort has an animation in progress called "Doctor", in which he is eventually going to show the ship for the first time. Miss Pauling Unlike other fans, Clawort doesn't see Scout and Miss Pauling as romantic partners. But still, they are shown as friends. Also, Scout being a LGBTQ in Clawort's headcanon makes it unsure whether he is even interested in her, in which he is basically not. Yudel Yudel is the TF2 fanchild Clawort made up for Scout and Medic. However, the child is only shown in drawing on Clawort's deviantart as Clawort does not know how to make HWM models in Blender for SFM. Trivia *Scout's real name is Jeremy. *Scout is a LGBTQ in Clawort's headcanon, meaning that he is presumely gay, as judged by Clawort's Deviantart. *Scout was originally created by Valve. *Clawort says that he doesn't play Team Fortress 2, but still, Scout is his favourite TF2 class. Category:Males Category:TF2 Models Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Models Not On Steam Workshop